Zombies
by JenJenJen13
Summary: Kinda AU. Sun Ce and Da Qiao realize they're the sole survivors of the zombie apocalypse. Written for Paladins.


Written for Paladins. My prompt was Sun Ce, Da Qiao, and zombies. Luckily, I read THE ZOMBIE SURVIVAL GUIDE not too long ago so I'm a bit less _ as to what to write as I would have been before.

* * *

Sun Ce stumbled into one of the storehouses, his breathing heavy. He struggled with the heavy garrison doors for a moment, pushing, the toes of his boots skidding as he managed to close the gates.

"Whew," he said, turning towards his only companion—his wife, Da Qiao. The two had fled this morning and had been on the run since. "You all right, baby?"

Da Qiao nodded, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. The entire ranks of the once esteemed Wu army had been corrupted by the cold, clammy hands of the undead—it had begun with one private, mysteriously ill under strange circumstances. He'd been brought to the medic ward, and suddenly the medics were suffering the same grave illness.

And now, barely eight hours later, the disease had spread, and it had taken one attack from a zombified Zhou Yu to convince Sun Ce he needed to cut his losses and get the hell out; he'd fought off Zhou Yu's cold hands and came very close to killing him right then and there; and then he heard his wife scream, and ran for it.

"Ce, what are we going to do?" Da Qiao asked, frightened. Sun Ce dropped an arm around her shoulders and squeezed her.

"We're gonna get through this," he told her, firmly. "All right? Everyone else managed to get out okay—we sent out the quarantine, there's… damn, but I really don't know what the hell we're supposed to do. S'not like we can turn 'em back, right?"

"I have no idea," Da Qiao admitted, "Ce… maybe we should go back and fight?"

"Fight who? Our friends and allies?"

"They're not our friends and allies anymore! They don't even recognize us!"

"…" Sun Ce had to admit, she was right. Damn. "Well—we can't kill 'em either!"

"So I guess we have to run," said Da Qiao, her grip on her fans so tight her knuckles had whitened.

Sun Ce saw this, and frowned. He put his arms around his wife and picked her up, pushing her up against the garrison wall, and leaning over so his forehead was touching hers.

"C-Ce?" Da Qiao squeaked.

"Listen to me," Sun Ce said firmly, "we're gonna be okay. All right? We're gonna find a way out of this, we're gonna—break whatever zombie spell is over them, and everything's going to go back to normal!"

"But what about the baby?" asked Da Qiao, her eyes shining with tears.

Sun Ce linked his fingers with hers, looking down at her stomach, just beginning to curve into a recognizable baby bump, and kissed her softly. "We'll be fine," he said firmly, "and if we don't get back to Wu, the chickens'll starve."

"Right!" said Da Qiao firmly, "we fight for the chickens!" She gave her husband a bright smile and tugged him down for another kiss. "Where to now?"

"I dunno, stay in here while it's safe while I go scout the place?" Sun Ce suggested.

"Absolutely not!" said Da Qiao firmly, "the last thing I'm doing is leaving you behind!"

"Yeah," said Sun Ce after a moment, "I'm not leaving you behind either." He gave her hand a tight squeeze.

There was a sudden slam against the garrison wall. And another. And another.

Sun Ce glanced over at Da Qiao briefly before crossing the distance between himself and the archer towers, quickly scaling it and glancing over the edge—"oh, shit," he said loudly.

The moan of the undead, the zombies slamming lifelessly into the garrison walls in hope it would crumble under their undead wake—DAMMIT. Sun Ce watched, slack-jawed, and finally shook his head and turned to look down at his wife. "Baby, we've got trouble," he began.

"What?" asked Da Qiao, "they're here, right? What else could be making that awful noise?"

"It's them," said Sun Ce lowly,

"CE!" Da Qiao shrieked, Xiao Qiao's cold jaws clamping down on her arm and ripping a chunk of flesh out, "CEEEEEEEEEE!"

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sun Ce shouted, reaching blindly for his wife—Ling Tong made a grab for him and he parried easily, finally losing all restraint and kicking the former nunchaku-wielder in the throat, and batted his sister's cold hands away as he frantically tried to make his way towards his wife—"DA, DA, DA!"

Ling Tong had lunged back on him again, and Sun Ce knocked him backwards, _again_—if he had to go here, fine, but he wasn't going to die because of _Ling Tong, _thanks—

"DA!"

XXXX

"Ngghhh… Da… Da… run'waaayy… go… get outta heeeere… nnghhhh…"

"Ce, Ce, Ce!" Da Qiao shook her husband frantically, avoiding his right arm as he swung blindly at his invisible opponent, "Ce, darling, you're having a bad dream! Wake up!"

"YOU'RE NOT EATING MY WIFE YOU FLESH EATING SCUM!" Sun Ce shouted, sitting up wildly in bed—"…Da?"

"Ce, what have I told you about eating sugary snacks before bed?" Da Qiao asked, sighing, "this is the fourth time this week, dear."

"I had this dream," he began, breathing heavily, "you were—and I was—we were _generals _in some army, and—and everyone in our army, I guess, got turned into zombies!"

"Zombies?" Da Qiao repeated, staring at him blankly, "you woke me up because of _zombies_, Ce?"

"They were scary!" Sun Ce said defensively.

Da Qiao sighed, rubbing her temples exasperatedly. "Sun Ce," she began firmly, "what have I told you about watching scary movies before you go to bed?"

"Don't come to bed until they pass through?" Sun Ce guessed. "No, wait, that's spicy food… uhhh… I forget." He met his wife's severe glare and grinned sheepishly. "Something along the lines of 'don't do it, amrite?"

"YES," groaned Da Qiao, "darling, do you know how hopeless you are sometimes?"

"Yes, but you love me anyway," said Sun Ce cheerfully, flopping back on the bed and snuggling close to his wife, wrapping his strong arms around her waist and nuzzling his face between her breasts. "Mmm… you smell good~"

"Some of us take showers before bed," said Da Qiao, stroking her husband's hair.

Sun Ce looked up at her, mock-pouting. "This is the thanks I get for nearly getting my arm torn off by Tong to save you from your sister's zombified jaws, huh?"

"What?" asked Da Qiao, blinking. "Ce, it was a dream, dreams don't count!"

"Why nooot," grumbled Sun Ce, "they happen in the subconscious mind! Or something. I forgot what Zhou Yu said."

"Isn't that always the case?" Da Qiao teased.

"Well if he'd say something interesting I'd remember," said Sun Ce innocently.

Da Qiao reached for her husband's hand, rubbing it with her own comfortingly. "It was just a bad dream, dear," she told him, reaching with her other hand to smooth his messy hair from his face, "I promise, if Xiao were to even _try_ to turn me into a zombie, I would assert my older sister authority and find some way to, to borrow the phrase, 'kick her ass'."

"I love you when you say bad words," said Sun Ce cheerfully, nuzzling her collarbone a bit, laying a kiss on the soft skin.

Da Qiao made a noise of indignation. "You just love corrupting your wife!"

"Well, yes," agreed Sun Ce, "one of many things, I guess…" He leaned up and kissed her again, reaching over and turning off the lamp next to their bedside.

* * *

And there you go! I had a lot of trouble coming up with something, and then I kinda lost my DW writing inspiration for a couple months. But anyway, I hope you like it! :)


End file.
